Helicopter Cannon
This is Jeff. How can I help you? Yeah, this is Leon. Yeah? Yeah! Matter-a fact it is! Yeah! Oh yeah! ''' Yeah, yeah, yeah! '''All day! Yeah, yeah, yeah! I got a two-story tall cannon. I need a few guys to help me wheel this thing in there. You got... how... uh... what...like a... late eighteen-hundreds? distorted Yeah it's-a got sixty-five thousand pounds and uh... Wait... where you at right now unintelligible? distorted This is out of this world... ''' '''I'm up in the air right now. I'm in a helicopter. Got a... How are you so full of shit? Why don't you just take a look at this thing? I'm gonna give you a great deal. Smokin' deal! Well we don-... C-can, can you get it down here or not? Where the frig do I land this thing, man? Where you gonna land it... chuckle noise I don't know! Uh, he's got a cannon. They don't pay me 'til later this week. He's got a cannon. unintelligible talk to him! Yeah.. he's got... it's Leon. He's got a cannon. Hey, you got another thing comin'... once ''I ''show up. Well, I don't know where we're gonna put it at... Ya hear me? Yup. Tell ya what... I'm gonna blow a few things up and you're gonna love whatcha see. distorted Motorcycle You need me to come up there with a dolly, or... how heavy is... how heavy is this thing? distorted Sixty-five thousand pounds. Well... c-c-... alright... Come on down. I can't go anywhere, I'm doin' a bunch of electrical work right now. I can blow up a motorcycle... I-I-I-I hear you not on the phone sir??? ' ...a barbecue, a distorted pool table, a motorcycle...' Ah... I'm doin' a bunch of electrical work. Just come on down here. I'll be down here, man. What I'll do is, I'll land, I'll blow up a motorcycle... laughter I'll let you shoot a few things. And... we can talk hundred dollar bills, whadda' ya think? Talk to ya when ya get here. I'm lookin' to stay off the books. I know. Goodbye. I gotcha. I gotcha... distorted Come on. big-timer. Come on, alright, let's see whatcha... Yep. Later. Gotta go. - - - - - - - - I getcha, I getcha. There's just... Just tell... there's nowhere to put it. ...tell me whatcha need distorted ya know. I'm... hook ya up. Too bigga stuff. You know I go, I go real big. Yeah. Yeah I getcha. I'm unapologetic about it. I gotcha, I gotcha. Come on. Kay, bye. - - - - - - - - Hello. City pawn. Ah, ah, I've got a two-story battle cannon. That's nice. distorted Aw yeah. It's incredibly rare. Yeah. What's a battle cannon? distorted Thirty-day basis? Civil war? Oh, yeah! I was gonna blow up a motorcycle. I've got a... That's good. I've got a dirt bike that, uh... doesn't work. So I'm gonna blow it up so it'll serve... How big is this thing? ...it'll serve two purposes. Uh... I need to know where I can land. I'm in a helicopter right now and I'm bringin' you this cannon and it's... scoff Right. Who is this? ...no, it's... I haven't t-... I'm awful busy right now. Who is this? I haven't taken off. My name's, uh, Doc from Albagordo. I'm flyin' around here and I need to know the coordinates to land. Don't know. laughter If you could tell me where the... Don't have those things. Where the safest place I could land. Do you wanna discuss this... further, or no? Not right now. We're too damn busy. We got people everywhere unintelligible. I got people lined up to see this thing. Okay. I believe it. But not with me.